basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Carlos Delfino
Carlos Francisco Delfino (born in Santa Fe, Argentina on August 29, 1982) is an Argentine basketball player for the Detroit Pistons who generally plays at the shooting guard and small forward positions. He stands 6 ft 6 in (1.98 m) tall and weighs 230 lb (104 kg). He began his professional career playing in the Argentine Basketball League for Ol�mpia de Venado Tuerto in the 1998-99 season, and then transferred to La Uni�n de Col�n in 1999-2000. Delfino moved to Italy in 2000 and played four seasons in the Italian A-1 League, the first two with Reggio Calabria and the others two seasons with Skipper Bologna. He was a member of Argentina's Under-21 National Team and helped Argentina to a third-place at the 2001 World Under-21 Championships in Saitama, Japan. (2000-2001) In his first season in Italy, played for Reggio Calabria. In just under 21 minutes per game, averaged 8.8 points, 2.5 rebounds and 1.9 steals. Scored a season-high 25 points in his second game against Scavolini Pesaro, making five of eight three-point attempts. Scored 15 points in just 20 minutes against Cordivari Roseto. Tallied 14 points apiece against Paf Bologna, Muller Verona and Kinder Bologna. Hit at least one three-pointer in 19 of 24 games. (2001-2002) Became a starter for Reggio Calabria, playing 30.8 minutes per game and averaging 13.5 points, 5.1 rebounds, 2.4 steals and 1.7 assists. Improved free throw shooting to 79 percent from 64 percent the previous season. Scored a season-high 39 points vs. Metis Varese, including 14-for-14 from the free throw line. Hit for 30 points, including four three-point field goals, vs. Euro Roseto. Scored 21 points on 9-for-15 shooting against Trieste. (2002-2003) In his first season with Skipper Bologna, moved into the starting lineup in the third game of the season and averaged about 26 minutes. Scored 18 points, including shooting 3-of-5 from three-point range, vs. Euro Roseto. Posted double-doubles against Benetton Treviso (13 points, 13 rebounds), Oregon Scientific Cantu (15 points, 11 rebounds) and Pippo Milano (14 points, 11 rebounds). Suffered torn ligaments in his ankle late in the season, but was expected to return in late May. (2004-2005) After he recovered from a knee injury, Carlos Delfino averaged 15.3 mpg, 3.9 ppg, 1.8 rpg, and 1.3 apg in 30 games under coach Larry Brown. Many regarded Larry Brown as having limited Delfino's offensive creativity; that under new coach Flip Saunders, Delfino would thrive. (2005-2006) In his second season on the Pistons' active roster, Carlos is averaging 10.4 mpg, 3.6 ppg, 1.6 rpg, and .7 apg (as of January 31, 2006). Delfino plays off the bench for either Tayshaun Prince or Richard Hamilton. He had three straight games where he scored in double digits before being sidelined for the next 4 with the flu. Delfino became an important change of pace player in Flip Saunders' offensive scheme. During the 2005-06 NBA season, Delfino was noted for impressive defensive performances against star perimeter scorers such as Darius Miles, Paul Pierce, Kobe Bryant, Vince Carter, and Dwyane Wade. He was part of Argentina's gold medal-winning 2004 Olympic basketball team. Prior to the Olympics, Delfino had been playing as a member of the Italian League and a regular participant in the Euroleague. Beginning in 2004, however, he has signed to play for the Detroit Pistons of the National Basketball Association, who made him the 25th pick in the first round of the 2003 NBA Draft, the first Argentine player ever to be selected in the first round of the NBA Draft. In November 2004 Delfino suffered a knee injury that kept him in the injured list for over three months. He had an operation in the USA and then another in Argentina, where he recovered. However, Delfino did not immediately return to form after his rehabilitation, and was left off the Pistons' 2005 playoff roster. External links *NBA.com Profile - Carlos Delfino *Fantasy NBA Basketball Stats - Carlos Delfino Delfino, Carlos Delfino, Carlos Delfino, Carlos Delfino, Carlos Delfino, Carlos Delfino, Carlos lt:Carlos Delfino